Never Be The Same
by seaofmidnight
Summary: What if Daisy had gone up to space with Hive and the warhead instead of Lincoln? Oneshot.


Daisy hit the button to close the back of the quinjet, sealing them both in. "This warhead is going to outer space. With you in it."

Hive tilted his head calmly. "Grant Ward knows how to override the controls."

Daisy gave a grim smile as she pulled a small remote detonator out of her pocket. She pushed it and an electrical charge surged over the control panel, starting the launch sequence just in time for the door to fully shut. The countdown began on the warhead as the engines roared to life.

"You can't override something that's been fried to a crisp." she shrugged, sounding infinitely more confident than she felt. The Inhuman stoically moves straight past Hive and sat down in the pilot seat, struggling to buckle herself in with her trembling fingers. She gripped the gold cross necklace tightly in her fist as the countdown ended and Hive let out a small oomph as the ship shot straight up, slamming him into the back of the quinjet.

"Damnit, Daisy!" Coulson shouted as May desperately tried to override the controls to the quinjet. Mack, Jemma and Fitz finished fighting off the last of the Primates and ran into the control room just in time to see May smack her open palm down onto the screen that glaringly read "unable to connect" and let out a frustrated yell. Coulson had snatched the comm set from the computer and was pressing it to his mouth.

"Daisy, do you copy? Daisy?!"

"Yeah." Daisy's breathless voice came over the comms in cracking static. "Yeah I'm here."

Their relief at hearing her voice quickly vanished, replaced by overwhelming grief.

"How could you be so stupid!" Coulson yelled, his voice trembling in anguish. "It should have been me!"

Daisy let out a short chuckle devoid of any humour. "Every Inhuman has a purpose. Mine is to make sure that warhead detonates when it's supposed to. I... I'm sorry for all the pain I caused."

"No! No…" Jemma cut in now, putting the comm on speaker for the rest of them. Tears were brimming in her eyes but she refused to let them fall in her anger towards her friend. "You were supposed to stay here and-"

"And let someone else do it? Lash saved me for a reason. This reason."

"What are we supposed to do without you…" Fitz whispered hoarsely.

"Do what you always do." Daisy's voice was strained but the undeniable fire still remained. "Save lives."

"How can we save lives when we can't save yours?" May demanded, feeling tears burning in the backs of her own eyes.

Daisy gave a grim smile as the ship stopped abruptly above the Earth's atmosphere. "You were everything I hoped a family would be... I love you guys."

"Daisy, you can't… you can't just. Go. Not like this…" Coulson muttered, shaking his head in denial.

"We love you too." Mack blurted out. He remembered what Daisy had told him about her past. She needed someone to say it back to her. She deserved it. "I love you, Tremors."

Jemma and Fitz echoed him, unable to stop their tears from making their way down their cheeks.

"I love you, Daisy." May said softly, bowing her head against the communications screen.

Coulson tried to find the right words but as the signal began to die, he finally spoke. It was simple but he hoped she knew how much of his heart he poured into it. "I love you, Skye."

The communications cut out after that and everyone waited for the inevitable. They didn't see the smile that grew across the Inhuman's face but she hoped they felt it in their hearts.

"It's beautiful, isn't it." Hive said gently, breaking the silence. He was tired of fighting.

Daisy unclicked her seatbelt and floated back towards the thing who caused her to hurt her family. She couldn't be angry anymore. Not when she was keeping them safe.

She smiled, feeling strangely at peace as she stared at the bright blue planet in the sea of black space. "It is."

"I only wanted to make it better."

"I know." Daisy admitted. "I could feel it. But the way you were going about it was kinda wrong."

"Perhaps. All I wanted was to feel… a connection." Hive said. His attention was still captured by the sight of Earth. "You must feel one now… Sacrificing yourself for them, even with all their flaws."

Daisy gave a final look towards the necklace in her hands before releasing it into the air. Their eyes turned to the metallic cross. "They're only human."

The warhead timer flashed zero and Daisy quickly shot it with a powerful tremor that set the final piece in place. White and orange flashes of an explosion filled the edges of Daisy's vision and a burst of pain engulfed her before there was peace.

The blip of the ship blinked out of existence forever and May immediately punched the nearest wall, letting out a muffled cry of anguish. Coulson sank down to his knees and sobbed quietly for the daughter he lost, but never truly had. She would never know how much she meant to them. Mack, Fitz and Simmons mourned the friend, the little sister that had been cruelly ripped away from them too soon. It would never be the same again. Daisy Johnson was _gone_. And if they were honest?

It was scary living in a world without her.


End file.
